above all
by fun to imagine
Summary: MIley is sick and Lily has to make a decision. very powerful


Chapter one

Lily watch the funeral. Next to her was her parents. Miley sat in between Jackson and her father. Both of them held her hands. Beside them was Oliver. His mother hugged him as he cried.

The funeral director played sacrifice by Elton john, then Pastor Josh Mason took the pulpit, and the music stopped.

"Were are here to remember ones life that shouldn't have ended," he said "It was something she didn't do by a selfish act."

Miley bawled.

"An act of unconditional love."

Oliver cried a river.

"For Lily Truscott gave her life to save another."

********************************Flashback***************************************** *****

As Miley leaped to spike the ball over the net during a volleyball game in gym class, Lily noticed Miley looked like she had water thrown on her.

"Stewart! You don't take a hower before gym." Mrs. Johnson shouted.

"I didn't...its just so warm in here."

"Miley...are you all right?" Lily asked.

She just nodded. After gym they showered and changed, but lily knew something was wrong. As she was getting dressed she stood up to get her blouse from the locker.

"Lily, what kind of joke your playing on me?"

"I'm not! Miley, do you need to see a doctor?"

"Nahhh! See? I got my blouse."

Lily stood up to her.

"Miley think. You've been looking awfully sick the last two weeks. What's up?"

"Lily...I'm all right What if we watch a movie and order in pizza?" She forced a smile.

"Okay."

Later that night as they were watching videos Lily was drooling over brad pitt when she noticed Miley sweating and breathing irregularly

"I'll get some ice for my soda, do you want some?" She asked

Miley just nodded. Lily had just walked away for a second. That was all the time she had her back turn.

"Oh miley... do you want me...MILEY...MILEY...MR. STEWART!"

She dropped the glass and ran to Miley, her face was ash white and her breathing was none...

"Miley wake up...come on honey..."

"Lily, what's going on?" Robby Ray said.

"Don't know...It just happened."

"Call 911, tell them we have a teenager in cardiac arrest."

She froze. Cadiac arrest? Wasn't that like a heart attack?

"Lillian call 911!" Robbie Ray yelled.

She dialed like a mad person.

"911 state your emegency," said the operator

She had froze. Her best friend's just lay there on the floor as her dad was performing CPR on her.

"911 state you emergency please, must I remind you its a federal offense to missdial."

"My friends hearts stop."

"Got your location, an ambulance is in route, are you performing CPR?"

"Her...dad...is."

"Tell them she's got a pulse," Said robby ray

Lilly could feel the tears running down her face.

"She breathing."

Two hours later they arrived at the hospital. Lily stayed with Mr. Stewart until a doctor came out. When he asked to talk with Miley's dad, he wanted to only talk with him.

"Please she's my best friend!"

"Lilly please...Just wait." Mr. Stewart said.

She sat there, at least until they they were inside the office and she listen through the door.

"Her heart is more damge then I thought...no medication can fix it."

"What about the medication she has been taking since she was six and the condition was discovered?" Robbie Ray asked

"Listen, her heart is damaged beyond anything medicine can do."

"You can't ask me to accept that she'll die." Robby replied.

"No, you won't, there's only one thing that can save her...a transplant."

"You mean a heart transplant?"

"Yes."

"How long?" he asked

"That's the tricky part..her blood types extraordinary until we find a matching donor...so we induce a coma to reduce the damage. We definitely need to locate a donor within a week."

She couldn't hear anymore. She slumped in her chair and cried. When Robbie ray came out of the office he took her to the cafeteria to get her something to eat and told her what she already known.

"Mr. Stewart...They'll find a donor correct." she asked

"They're doing there very best."

Before leaving they were allowed to see Miley. She kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheeks. Before departing she checked Miley's blood type on the chart. On Monday she went to the school nurse to get hers tested.

"Did you get into an accident?" Amber saw the bandage on the inside of her arm.

"No."

"Then why do you have that on your arm?"

That is none of your business."

"All right. Okay. Okay."

Before going home she checked on the results. She smiled. There was a chance for Miley. Lily had the same blood type as hers.

After talking to her minister, she then called a lawyer. Finally, she had to make the phone call she dreaded.

"Hello?"

"Oliver?"

"Hey Lily! Anything new on Miley?"

"They found a donor."

"They did. That's great! Who is it? Have you told Mr. Stewart yet? Do you know who it is?"

She could just imagine his face. This was going to make it a lot easier.

"Yeah. I know who she is."

" A girl? Can you take me to her? I would like to thank her personally."

"You just did...its me."

"Lilly...No! I can't let you do this! Don't you get it. You're going to die."

"Listen to me and listen very carefully Oliver Daniel Oken. I'm her only chance. I have the same blood type as hers. There is no other way."

"Lily please...How will your parents or Mr. Stewart or miley react when they find out...there has to be an alternative...they might even stop the procedure."

"I've already check everything out. Make my folks understand why I did it because Miley can go on without me but if she dies I can't"

"Lily..."

"Oliver...I'm not going to say goodbye, but see you later on."

She hung up the phone and open the front door and called the paramedics. She researched by using sleeping pill she could stop her heart without damaging it. By the time she got to the hospital, her lawyer would turn over the papers for them not to resuscitate her and give miley her heart.

Looking at a picture of her and Miley together she set a bottle of water and a bottle of sleeping pills on the counter. After the twentyth pill she laid down on the couch and her arms felt like lead. Just as the paramedics got her to the er her heart stopped. They were about to do CPR when the papers were handed over to the doctors. Six hours later A nurse told them that the operation was a success and miley was responding very well to the transplant and there was no chance whatsoever of the heart being rejected.

A week later.

"Honey, the hospital chaplain, Pastor Williams, has been asked to have a talk with you." Robbie Ray told her

"Miley, will you pray with me?" Pastor Williams asked.

"Pray?" She whispered

He took her hand and bowed his head. "Lord, help Miley understand your awesome ways and wisdom. And help Robby and Mr. and Mrs. Truscott through these tough times."

Robby Ray sat down beside her. "Honey, you know you needed a transplant?"

"I know I needed a transplant." She said knowing what was going on.

"But Miley..."

"But what!"

Pastor Williams said, "Miley, it says in John 3:16 "For god so love the world he gave his only begotten son." Lily love you so much she gave her heart to you so that you may go on living."

"You didn't have to do this...Lily come back." Miley said crying

Oliver hugged her and told her what Lily had told them when they talk.

"Couldn't you've changed her mind?"

"I tried...but..."

"I hate you Oliver."

"Now Miles calm down."

"Get him out dad...GET HIM OUT!" She shouted.

Oliver got up and walked out. The only sound in the room was Miley crying as she held her hands to her face

*****************************PRESENT DAY********************************************

"And now Michael W Smith will sing why Lily did what she had done. Michael?." He motioned

Michael sat down at the piano beside Lily's casket and began singing.

_Above all powers_

_Above all kings_

_Above all nature_

_and all created things_

_Above all wisdom_

_And all the ways of man_

_You were here _

_before the world began_

_Crucified_

_laid behind a stone_

_you lived and died _

_rejected and alone_

_Like a rose_

_trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall_

_And thought of me_

_Above all_

_Above all kingdoms_

_Above all thrones_

_Above all wonders_

_The world has ever known_

_Above all wealth_

_And treasure of the earth  
there's no way to measure _

_What your worth._

_Crucified_

_laid behind a stone_

_You lived and died_

_Rejected and alone _

_Like a rose_

_Trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall _

_and thought of me _

_Above all_

_Above all powers_

_Above all kings _

_Above all nature_

_And all created things_

_Above all wisdom _

_And all the ways of men_

_you were here _

_Before the world began_

_Above all kingdoms_

_Above all thrones_

_above all wonders _

_The world has ever known_

_Above all wealth_

_And treasure of the earth_

_There's no way to measure_

_What your worth_

_Crucified _

_Laid behind a stone_

_You lived and died_

_Rejected and alone _

_Like a rose_

_Trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall_

_And thought of me_

_above all_

_Crucified_

_Laid behind a stone_

_You lived and died_

_Rejected and alone _

_Like a rose_

_Trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall_

_And thought of me _

_Above all_

_Like a rose_

_Trampled on the ground_

_You took the fall_

_And thought of me _

_Above all_

At the cemetery, they listened to Pastor Mason read from the bible before lily's coffin was lowered into the ground. After everyone had gone Lily just stood there as the grave-digger covered her plot with fresh dirt and then put her headstone in place. Her stone was the same color as her favorite skateboard.

It read:

**Lillian Rose Truscott**

**Friend—Daughter –Tomboy**

**Our little angel**

**December 25, 1991 – May 4, 2001**

"Nice funeral," She heard someone say behind her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, we better get going."

"Going?"

"To see the boss."

lily turned around. There was a girl her own age that looked a little bit like her dressed in a pure white robe.

"Hi Lily. I'm Samantha." She held out her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"Already told you. To take you to see the boss."

"How come you look so much like me?"

"Lily, I'm your twin sister."

"Mom and dad never...never told me I had a twin."

"Six weeks after we were born I died of leukemia."

"Your so beautiful."

"Thank you. Now take my hand."

Lily took her hand. Instantly she stood before a great white throne and a pure white being was seated on it.

"This one should not be here,." A being cloaked in pure light to her right said

"Begone Satan," The figure to her left said."

"She took her life," Satan accused.

"I have bestowed upon her what she needed to do."

"Jesus!" Lily cried

Jesus hugged her "* Greater love hath no person than this that a person lay down their life for their friend."

Soon Lily and Samantha wandered the streets of heaven. Every once in a while, a person would stop Lily and thank her for the sacrifice she made.

"There not the only one that wants to meet you." Sam admitted

"Who?"

"The best is yet to come.

Then Lily started tapping the pavement "It doesn't feel cold. You know gold is supposed to feel like that.."

"Can't tell you that."

"I'll never get use to wearing these sandals. Why can't I wear my sneakers?"

"At least you got a beautiful robe."

"Amber, Emerald and Ruby flecks in the fabric. Very nice. But I love how yours sparkles when the light touches it"

"Thank you," Samantha stop Lily in front of a humongous Structure. "Well, here we are."

"What is this place?"

"As Jesus said "*In my fathers mansion there are many rooms." And in one of those rooms someones waiting for you."

Lilly entered the mansion and Samantha led her through the hallways. Finally they came to a room where a woman sat in a chair.

You already know who she is," Samantha smiled

"Your Susan," Lily said. "Your Miley's mom."

Susan Stewart held out her arms. "Baby girl come over here and let me give you a big hug.

Lily leaped to her arms. "Sorry you can't hug Miley."

"Her father needs her more. And what you did was very kind. Miley won't forget what you did."

and someplace far below on earth a Tennessee girl looked up and said, _Thank you Lily._

A/k I don't own Hannah Montana. It belongs to Disney. The two verses with asterisks are John 15:13 and John 14:3.


End file.
